


Baby Gavin

by CrazyBeCat



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Baby Fic, F/F, Humor, established Mirandy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9393869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: Emily has to watch Miranda and Andrea's son Gavin while Andy has to pee, and Miranda is in a meeting with Irv. She hopes it goes quickly, because she doesn't do babies. Especially sick babies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic that I have transferred over from FFnet with a few edits.  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC

Emily looked up when the side door opened. "Oh, good, you're here, Miranda was in a tizzy."

Andy chuckled dryly, "Yes, well Gavin had a wardrobe malfunction at home that required immediate cleaning."

"That's disgusting. Why do you tell me these things?"

"Because I get joy out of seeing your lovely face when I tell you." Andy smiled and laughed as she set down the baby carrier on Emily's desk. "Could you watch him, please, while Miranda's finishing up? I am desperate to use the restroom."

Emily grimaced, her nose crinkling. "He won't throw up?"

"No, he should be fine, as long as you don't jostle him too much, or too vigorously. So don't pick him up. But because he's having issues keeping food down, he's due for a feeding any minute. He may start whimpering, or wailing in a little bit. If you simply, and very gently, I mean it, very gently rock the carrier a little, it will help. I promise I will be back very soon. But I will not risk delaying this shit Miranda has to deal with, no matter how much I would like to. I won't interrupt Miranda's meeting with Irv, not even to use her private restroom."

"She would have your head, and not in a good way. He's been trying to run her through the ringer because she had to cancel the last budget meeting."

"Exactly, now excuse me, I'll be right back."

/DWP/

Emily cringed when Gavin whimpered and squirmed in his carrier that was still sitting primly atop her desk. She reached one hand out to give it a little rock as she continued to scribble down the words the man was saying on the phone.

"Yes, I will let her know as soon as possible. No, she cannot talk now. She will call you back." Hanging up, she wrinkled her nose at the phone and made a quiet gagging noise. That man was putrid. She could smell his stench even over the ocean between them. She couldn't believe he was still in business. She hoped Miranda eviscerated him later.

Gavin gurgled and whimpered again, and she gave the carrier another little push before she turned her attention to her computer. Donatella was expecting a response.

Where the hell was Andrea? The fat cow could pee faster when working for Miranda, but suddenly married to the woman and she takes all the time she wants.

Emily scowled when the second assistant barreled in with a set of Juicy bags, and Gavin hiccupped on yet another whimper. She gave the carrier another rocking. Damn Andrea better get back quickly. It was not part of her pay to watch a month old baby….

A minute passed by and she cursed Andrea again, because the second assistant was cooing at the little bugger. "Leave him alone, and don't touch him. He's got some plague that Miranda will kill you for if you catch it and start spreading it around. Sit down and get back to work."

Instantly, the girl scuttled back to her own desk and all was peacefully silent again… except for Gavin's spitting noises and soft cries. Emily clenched her teeth together, "I love my job. I love my job." She muttered to herself.

/DWP/

"Shite." Emily hissed as her pen tip bubbled ink onto her paper. Standing, she gave Miranda's closed office door a quick glance, then the second assistant, and then she looked at Gavin.

She needed to grab a tissue to blot at the splattered ink. The phones were being manned by the second assistant, and Miranda was still busy with Irv. She had the time to get the tissue from the side kitchen.

Stepping around her desk, she hurried into the kitchenette, opening up a few cabinets in search of the tissues she knew were somewhere in the shelves. Searching through the kitchen, she flickered her eyes towards her desk when she heard Gavin's whimpers become slightly louder crying noises, and felt her heart drop to her feet.

How had she missed Miranda's door opening? How had she missed Irv stepping out?

She moved behind her underling and pointed at Irv, "No, leave him alone."

The smarmy, pigheaded shrimp didn't bother to acknowledge her as he lifted Gavin from the carrier, "Hello, little guy."

"No. No, no no, put him back. Put him down!" She made her way out of the kitchenette, fear pumping through her body. She was going to get fired. This was it.

This was not happening. This was not fucking happening.

Irv ignored her again, and began to bounce Gavin in his arms.

Oh no. Oh no, no, no. Oh fucking no.

Stepping to the second assistant, she grabbed the girl's arm as she hissed, "Go into the kitchen, and stay there." The girl practically flew from her seat to do as instructed, not wanting to be a part of what was going to happen. Emily had to give her credit, the girl had only been here for a month, but she damn well knew never to get involved with anything between Irv and Miranda.

Gavin began to cry louder, and Irv bounced with more fervor, and then, just as Emily had feared, the month-old hiccupped, coughed, and then promptly proceeded to throw up before he began to wail in earnest. Tears quickly began to pour down his cheeks as he threw up again, his screaming being cut off with hiccups, as he couldn't control himself.

Emily felt her body pale as she heard the frantic pace of heels from just down the hall, and she felt her body freeze when the door to Miranda's office slammed open, "What the hell is going on?" Miranda's chilly tone made Emily's heart pound with worry.

"Oh my God, Gavin!" Andy exclaimed, rushing towards her son. She practically tore off Irv's hands as she pulled her distraught baby against her chest, his back pressing against her chest, one hand holding tight around him, and the other hand pressing his head against her bosom.

"Andrea, bring him in here, we need to get him calm, changed, and fed. I will deal with this disaster before I join you."

Emily watched as Andrea snarled at Irv, then proceeded to step into the office, the little bugger wailing and sobbing his lungs out.

"Miranda, I-" She could feel the lump in her throat growing. She really hadn't meant for this to happen.

"You did nothing wrong. I very clearly heard you tell him to leave my son alone." Miranda interrupted before sending a fiery glare in Irv's direction, "Whatever went through your head to make you think it was appropriate to lift a practically newborn baby out of his carrier, I hope you have learned your lesson. Do not ever touch a child without expressed permission, and do not ignore the directions of the adult put in charge of the child." She bit out.

Emily had swallowed down some of her worries and stepped back to her desk during the speech. Now that she wasn't too concerned about being fired, she had the pleasure of watching Irv's disgusting face curl and twist- which Emily was doing her best not to do as well. God, the smell was rancid, "Miranda, if he doesn't move out of here, he is going to start to drip. It's bad enough that I will have to call for the janitor to clean the wood floor in the hall."

"Remove yourself from my sight, Irving, or I will call my lawyer and charge you for attempted kidnapping!" Miranda snapped.

Emily enjoyed watching the man sputter and turn red in the face before storming out, baby vomit splattered over his thousand dollar suit. Clearing her throat, she looked back at her boss, "I will keep the carrier on my desk, Miranda. It's fine to stay here until you need it when you head out for lunch."

Miranda gave her a curt nod. "The second assistant can return to her work, she no longer needs to hide." Miranda turned, hesitated then looked back. "Thank you for watching Gavin." She murmured.

"Of course." Emily replied before Miranda shut her office door, which only mildly muted the still crying baby within.

Taking a calming breath, as she was now seventy percent sure she wasn't going to lose her job, Emily slowly blew it out before looking up to call the second girl back out. She was happy to see that the girl had heard Miranda, and had returned from the kitchenette without further prompting.

Pulling up the Runway chat message system, she felt the rest of her extra worry filter away as she snickered to herself. She cracked her knuckles before beginning her announcement. Oh, everyone was going to love this story.

Absolutely everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> I have notes and pieces for follow-ups in this verse.  
> Is that something people might be interested in?  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC


End file.
